


Not Today

by Speckleflower



Series: Gabenath drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dramatic Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleflower/pseuds/Speckleflower
Summary: "No. No Hawkmothing on Halloween."
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Gabenath drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994413
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Halloween Prompt event!

“Aaahh, what is this emotion I feel? Dismay? Aahh, a child,  _ wronged _ by his parents, not allowed to go outside and do what he desperately wants to. Well, I will give you a chance to-”

“Gabriel.” Nathalie said, hands on her hips, and he turned around so sharply that at least five joints in his right arm cracked.

“What? But I was in the middle of-”

“Your monologue which you perceive to be dramatic but is actually an old man trying to be scary--hilariously at that, you mean? And no.”

Gabriel committed the equivalent of a verbal keyboard smash. “No...what?”

“No Hawkmothing on Halloween.” She deadpanned.

Hawkmoth pouted, and it looked so stupid that Nathalie burst into peals of laughter.


End file.
